


enchanted

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, but it's a good time, completely self-indulgent, gryffindor!soonyoung, kinda rom-com like but not really because im not funny, slytherin!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: The classrooms of Hogwarts aren't privy to just magical learning.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	enchanted

Soonyoung tugs at his collar as he darts out of the classroom. He can hear a faint snort from behind him and he smiles sheepishly, turning to shoot Jihoon one last look before he rounds the corner. No one is in this part of the castle at this time, fortunately, so their secret is safe for the time being.

Jihoon will leave a few minutes after his departure, though, just to be careful.

Soonyoung heads down to the Great Hall, taking the steps two to three at a time, letting his hands fly over the banisters as he navigates down the massive stone staircases. The portraits lining the wall titter as he speeds, and he grins cheekily at them. By the time he's reached the doors of the Great Hall, his hair is even more of a mess than before and beads of sweat gleam on his forehead. He runs a cursory hand through his bangs and exhales before making an assertive entrance.

His friends at the Gryffindor table boo him as he walks over. Seungcheol and Seungkwan are shaking their heads in mock disapproval and as he approaches he can hear Seungkwan remark distastefully "The audacity of youths these days."

Soonyoung mimes a flying kick at Seungkwan but sits down beside him anyway. "So what'd I miss?"

"Maybe if you weren't late to lunch every week we wouldn't have to debrief you all the time," Seungcheol says.

Soonyoung shoves a spoonful of potato into his mouth. "Hey, I was just- mmf- sorry guys, this is really fucking good." He promptly increases the pace of his utensil-wielding and stuffs his cheeks with food.

Chan laughs, but adds, "Soonyoung said he was in the library studying last week. Maybe he's actually doing work or something."

He's about to thank Chan for being the only reliable junior when the younger interrupts.

"Or maybe he's fooling around as usual and having a romantic tryst or something."

Seungcheol and Seungkwan burst into laughter at that, and Soonyoung pouts into his potatoes. "How come I can't be a good student," he complains. "I don't study, I'm stupid. I do study, I'm suddenly having an affair. I can't win!"

At that moment, the hall erupts into mumbling again when the doors swing open, revealing Jihoon in all his defiant glory. His tie is missing and he doesn't even hide the smirk as he strides over to the Slytherin table.

"Ah, and there's the other troublemaker of the year," Seungcheol comments. Their eyes follow the boy as he sits down beside his housemates and says something that makes them all laugh.

"Now, if Lee Jihoon said he was late because of studying, I might actually consider it," Seungkwan says. 

Soonyoung's eyes widen. "What? C'mon, I'm not that stupid. I can study just as much as he can! In fact, I study more than him!"

"Soonyoung, last night in the common room you were lying on the couch upside down," Chan points out with a giggle.

"And maybe I was reviewing upside down!"

Seungkwan sighs laboriously and pats Soonyoung's shoulder. "We'll believe you when you can pass Potions."

"I am passing!"

-

"Kwon, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?"

Soonyoung snaps to attention and rolls his eyes. "I wasn't staring," he retorts. "I was... My eyes were tired."

"And they just happened to land on me," Jihoon says skeptically. "Anyway, keep your damn eyes off of me. It makes me feel filthy."

"That's because you are," Soonyoung shoots back. "I can smell you from all the way over here, you know. Do the Slytherin dungeons not have showers?"

Their respective friend groups watch the rapid fire exchange in both disbelief and amusement. It's like a tennis match, the way they trade insults. 

"Hey Soonyoung, let's just go," Chan suggests, his hand pulling lightly at his arm. "Don't waste your time."

Soonyoung throws a burning glare at Jihoon. "Don't think this is over."

"Oh no, I'm enjoying myself too much to ever think that."

"I will never understand why you two devolve into immature first years the moment you make eye contact," Wonwoo groans as they relocate to the library. "Is it a House thing? I don't know any Ravenclaws with the same irrational rivalry."

Soonyoung shrugs. "The moment I see his stupid figure, my blood boils. It's not my fault. Fate wrote it that way."

Chan snickers. "Believe me, Wonwoo, it's not a House thing. It's just Soonyoung and Jihoon both being idiots who get easily riled up. And hold long grudges."

"That's true," Wonwoo says. He shifts his Ancient Runes textbook to the other arm and quiets down as the entrance of the library comes into sight.

-

"We really need to find a better time to meet," Soonyoung says one day, leaning against the wall. "Seungkwan is getting nosy."

Jihoon nods. "Yeah, Jeonghan has been too bored lately as well. Who knows what he'll resort to."

"What other free periods are there, though?" The Gryffindor thinks hard before brightening. "We could skip classes!"

"No," Jihoon refuses immediately. "I need to do well in my NEWTs. They're coming up, you know. You should be actually studying, not just fooling around with me."

"You think so highly of yourself," Soonyoung teases. "I do other things apart from locking lips with you."

"Prove it," Jihoon challenges.

"No."

They pause before both laughing softly. It's these small moments that they sneak in between stressful days that really make the year feel comforting. 

"You're right, though," Soonyoung admits. "The NEWTs are coming up, and I'm sorely underprepared."

"Study with me, then," Jihoon suggests. "We can help each other revise while also getting in some... quality time."

Soonyoung thinks about it for maybe half a second before agreeing. "Okay, tomorrow after Charms?"

"Yeah, see you there." Jihoon hops off of the desk he was perched on and, on his way out, he leaves a kiss on Soonyoung's cheek and sends him a wink while he's at it. Soonyoung, naturally, turns red and splutters.

Charms, despite being one of Soonyoung’s favorite classes, drags by. He bounces his leg for the entire period and when they are dismissed he jumps up, shoves his books into his bag, and hastily makes for the door.

“Kwon, what's wrong with you? Have something urgent to take care of?” Jihoon's drawling voice cuts through his rush and Soonyoung whips back around to glare at him.

“No,” he grits out. “Mind your own business.”

With that, he storms out, protests from his friends falling on empty ears. He keeps up the irritated aura just in case anyone follows him but as soon as he makes it to the fourth floor, he grins broadly. Bickering with Jihoon, even just exchanging absurdly intense stares, always sends a thrill up his spine, lights up his insides. 

He paces the corridor a few times back and forth until it sounds like most of the students have cleared out, and then he turns back to the third floor towards the library. Sure enough, by the time he's descended the staircase, there are few stragglers lingering around the Charms classroom, and none of them are Gryffindors.

Once he enters the library, he books it for the far corner where the bookshelves mostly obscure casual passerby's vision. Jihoon is sitting at the far end, back turned to Soonyoung, and yet he greets quietly, “Took you long enough.”

Soonyoung smiles wide at the sight of Jihoon’s figure juxtaposed against the immense expanse of window. “How'd you know it was me?”

He hesitates. “You breathe loudly.”

“You can recognize my breathing?” Soonyoung asks incredulously. “How romantic. I'm swooning.”

Jihoon scowls. “Just get over here.”

He complies easily and scrambles over to pull a chair out beside Jihoon. They’re studying for Potions, which Soonyoung loathes, but Jihoon adores the subject so he doesn't complain.

“What's on the agenda today, prof?”

Jihoon slides out a piece of parchment with his messy yet elegant scrawl. “Antidotes. Golpalott’s Third Law. The bezoar. And some practice examples.”

Soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows. “And then we can…?”

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon, please? I'll work really hard!” he promises, sticking out his bottom lip.

Jihoon looks away. “Maybe if we finish early.”

“Yay,” he cheers. Jihoon shoots him a nasty look for being too loud and he cheers again slightly more softly.

They don't end up getting too frisky by the end of their study session because Soonyoung’s forgotten entirely how to apply Golpalott’s Third Law, to his own dismay. They do, however, part with an unnecessarily long kiss with Jihoon pressed up against the bookshelf, Soonyoung's eager hands on his hips. Jihoon could swear he saw the librarian pass by and blanche.

-

Jeonghan and Jihoon are sprawled out on the two sofas in the Slytherin common room. Both watch the fireplace flicker lazily in silence.

It's nearing one in the morning, so most, if not all, of the Slytherins are tucked away in their beds. Jihoon would normally be among them, but tonight Jeonghan has broken out the (weak) alcohol he smuggled in at the beginning of the year. They're not drunk, and it would even be a stretch to say tipsy, but they're loosened up and warm, and that's enough for mouths to spill.

Surprisingly, Jeonghan cracks first.

“Jihoonie,” he croons, the syllables melting into one another. “I did a bad thing.”

“What did you do?”

It's truly a testament to how comfortable Jeonghan feels at the moment: he actually answers.

“I kissed Joshua.”

Jihoon, in his slightly muddled state, takes a moment to process this information. “You kissed Joshua? Joshua Hong? Jisoo? Gryffindor Joshua? The one who beat you in Potions last year even though you're a prodigy at that damn subject? The one who-”

“That's enough,” Jeonghan dismisses. “I know who he is. Tell me what to do.”

“Well, why'd you do it?” Jihoon never would've thought Jeonghan would be attracted to Joshua Hong of all students in Hogwarts. Not that Joshua wasn't attractive - anyone who says that is clearly lying. Jeonghan just seemed to harbor an intense resentment of Joshua. They'd always butted heads due to being the top two students in their year, so Jihoon was just a little bit shocked.

Although, to be fair, no one would expect Soonyoung and him to be involved either.

“I don't know?” he rakes a hand through his hair. It's getting a little long, so the gesture looks more angsty than it normally does. “I just wanted to? He was standing very close and he smelled really good, like vanilla and hibiscus or something, and he was smirking at me, so I kissed him.”

Jihoon did not expect that.

“And I mean of course he has to be good-looking- his eyes, God, I could drown in them.” Jeonghan stiffens abruptly. “Wait. Why am I getting mushy over him? Jihoon, you were supposed to give me advice.”

“Well, you seemed to be making progress on your own.”

“Jihoonie, do you have a crush on anyone?”

Normally, Jihoon says no and moves on. Technically, it's not really lying. But this time, maybe because it's late at night, maybe because he's had a few sips of alcohol, maybe because Jeonghan looks so pitiful contemplating the disaster of his love life, Jihoon hesitates and answers properly for once.

“I… have thought romantically about people.”

Okay, maybe not properly. But it's a step in the right direction, and Jeonghan takes this step and drags it into a goddamn leap.

“Really? When?”

“Ever since second year, I think…”

Jeonghan keeps his face carefully mildly curious. It's astounding the amount of control he can maintain even in this vulnerable state. “The same person?”

“Yes.” Jihoon’s reply is soft. But the elder doesn't miss it, continues to pry.

“Can I guess?”

“Go ahead, I suppose.”

Jeonghan waits maybe two seconds to build the suspense and then blurts out, “Is it Soonyoung?”

Jihoon falls off the sofa.

“It is!” Jeonghan sits up with surprising energy. “I was right, I can't believe it.” He claps a little, cutely, before remembering Jihoon. “Oh, are you alright? Don't be dramatic if you can just get up.”

“Don't be dramatic, he says,” Jihoon grumbles, but he picks himself up and plops down on the sofa. “It's about Soonyoung, yeah.”

Jeonghan sighs, smiling complacently. “Ah, Jihoonie, you and I, we’re more alike than anyone could ever know.” 

“I'm so pleased.”

“Don't be sarcastic, it's not a good look on you.” Jeonghan advises.

“Don't be annoying, it's not a good look on you,” Jihoon parrots back. “Anyway, I'm off. Good night.” He rises from his spot and pretends to yawn sleepily, stretching his arms out for the effect. 

“Good night, Jihoonie. I expect you to tell me everything about your crush on Soonyoung someday in the near future.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less,” he mutters as he ascends the stairs.

-

On Wednesday, Soonyoung is studying (for real!) in the Gryffindor common room. The perks of being a sixth year include several occasional free periods scattered throughout the week, and Soonyoung is using one of these to be productive, for once.

He lifts his head from his Transfiguration essay to stretch out his arms and enjoy the sunlight filtering through the windows. Spring is on the brink of breaking into full swing, and the lengthening days are a sure sign of it. Soonyoung rather enjoys spring, so he takes an extra moment to watch out the window and admire the puffs of clouds in the sky.

A nudge at his ankle startles him and he topples out of his chair, letting out a disgruntled shout.

Upon looking down, he sees that a cat has brushed past his leg. To be specific, Jihoon’s cat. The feline looks a bit annoyed that it had to venture all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, but it has a piece of parchment dangling from its mouth.

“Oh, hello,” he says nicely. The cat glares at him, so he smiles at it awkwardly in a sort of pacification and quickly retrieves the parchment. It’s folded three times into a neat rectangle and sealed with a charm.

He taps it with his wand and when it opens, the cat slinks away out of sight. Soonyoung shrugs and decipers the spiky handwriting.

“Soonyoung. Come to Greenhouse Six, quickly (no one’s here).”

He lets out a yelp of surprise upon reading the content. Quickly? Jihoon must be in danger, or at least somewhat distressed. Greenhouse Six wasn’t supposed to house the dangerous species, but perhaps a prank from a student…

But no matter: Jihoon needed his help! Soonyoung leaps out of his seat and scrambles out of the common room, apologizing hastily to the Fat Lady when he practically topples out of the portrait-hole. With lightning-like speed, he hurries down the steps and makes for the Greenhouses.

He bursts into the sixth greenhouse panting, scanning for Jihoon. Was he too late? There was no limp figure on the ground, no cries for help. In fact, it was almost completely silent, save for the gentle rustle of leaves.

“Up here,” says a voice.

Soonyoung looks straight up to the glass ceiling. There’s nothing there, but a beam of sunlight temporarily blinds him. He curses and looks back down. “Where?”

“God, where are your eyes?”

Jihoon emerges from behind a potted Flitterbloom. He had been perched on the table, playing with the swaying tentacles. There’s the half-irritated, half-amused expression Soonyoung loves playing on his lips, and he hops off the table, dusting off the back of his jeans.

He approaches Soonyoung and takes his hand. “I didn’t think you’d get here _this_ fast. You must be desperate.” 

“Wh- what?” Soonyoung is confused. He’d been expecting a rebellious Venomous Tentacula or some sort of predatory plant wrecking havoc. Not Jihoon looking very pleased and _very_ pretty, relaxed as ever. “Sorry, uh, where’s the danger?”

“Huh?” Jihoon shoots him a questioning look. “What danger?”

Soonyoung stammers, “Well, you said- uh, quickly. So I thought you were-”

“-in danger?” He scoffs. “What do you take me for, some helpless first year? I know enough magic to defend myself.” Then he laughs, tilting his head back. “And if I were in danger, I dunno, would I have time to scrawl out a note to you, send it via _cat_ , and wait for help?”

The Gryffindor scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “I suppose I made an incorrect assumption.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon snorts. “Anyway, I just summoned you because it’s a nice day and I wanted to see you.”

“To see me, huh,” Soonyoung repeats, raising an eyebrow. “Sure that’s all?

Jihoon flicks his shoulder lightly. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” is all he says, and Soonyoung’s small playful smile grows into a bright grin.

It was a bit of a shock to learn that Jihoon was in fact not in danger and instead asked for him for a booty call of sorts, but Soonyoung’s not complaining.

“Well, if you won’t clarify, I’m not sure what you mean… Maybe I should just leave, since I misunderstood and everything…”

Even though he knows he’s just joking, Jihoon tugs at his arm. “No.”

“Perhaps if you just answered my question…”

Jihoon, stubborn as he is, still refuses to reply. Soonyoung pretends to turn around to leave, but at the first movement, Jihoon tugs his arm again, this time more forcefully. He’s turned to face Jihoon, who has a fiery look in his eyes, and before he knows it, Jihoon lifts himself on his toes and very firmly presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s lips.

He does it with such intensity that it almost feels like Jihoon’s attacking his lips, but it’s extremely hot, and Soonyoung responds with enthusiasm after regaining his balance. They stumble back with Jihoon’s pressing kisses until Soonyoung feels his back meet the trunk of a tree. He lets out a quiet “oof” and Jihoon quickly swallows it up, the burning in his eyes swallowing up Soonyoung’s sanity in tandem.

He takes one last gaze at the greenhouse around them, the sunlight streaming in through an open pane in the ceiling, generously soaking the scattered plants with warmth. There’s an odd golden aura to everything - maybe it’s the magical energy, or maybe it’s just the sun. He’s not sure; all his senses are addled by Jihoon’s passionate kisses, melting him against the bark.

“Pay attention to me,” Jihoon breathes in between the meeting of their lips. “Only me.”

Soonyoung complies easily; he stares into Jihoon’s beautiful, blazing eyes before letting his eyelids flutter closed. All that exists is the hand burning hot on his hip, the brush of Jihoon’s nose, the nudging at his lips.

Jihoon sucks deeply on his lower lip and he makes a noise of both surprise and pleasure and Jihoon, satisfied, does it again. He’s teasing and so, so good at this, and Soonyoung thinks he might just be in love with him.

-

Seungkwan is putting his free period to good use.

He had paid the kitchens a visit to smuggle out some snacks - a muffin, maybe - and now that he has secured the goods, he’s going to show Soonyoung his wealth and not let him have any.

That plan quickly goes down the drain when he cannot find Soonyoung anywhere he normally is. The librarian ushers him out when she spots his spoils and the common room is oddly empty. Seungkwan returns to the common room after checking the library again without the muffins in his arms and is about to completely give up when he spots a small abandoned studying set-up in the corner. _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ is lying open on the table, along with two half-written papers covered in what appears to be Soonyoung’s awful handwriting, and most importantly, there’s a scrap of parchment on the floor that seems to have fluttered down from the table. 

Seungkwan bends down to unfold the parchment out of curiosity and minor concern. The cryptic message only fortifies his curiosity, and he sets off to Greenhouse Six with wholehearted intentions to discover whatever it is Soonyoung’s up to.

-

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s passionate making out is rudely interrupted by a cry of dismay.

“My eyes!” Seungkwan mourns, his forehead pressed to the glass door. “This is a public space, you guys!”

Despite being slightly annoyed, Soonyoung giggles. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his ears, his lips red and a little swollen. Jihoon looks, however, extremely aggravated. His right hand is still on Soonyoung’s hip, his left curled up in a fist that is not at all threatening.

“Ahem,” he coughs. “If you’ll excuse us, Seungkwan. We’re a bit busy at the moment.”

“No!” Seungkwan wails.

Soonyoung is finding it more and more entertaining. Though he would love to continue being kissed into oblivion, he’d been wondering how their friends would react to it. Seungkwan is not disappointing him in the slightest. The boy has fallen to his knees and is mumbling something about horny teenagers, and Soonyoung thinks Jihoon’s annoyed expression is also really freaking cute.

He gently threads his fingers through Jihoon’s and smiles sweetly at him. Jihoon, though still evidently irritated, softens and squeezes his hand. They approach Seungkwan and sit down to watch his mental breakdown.

Soonyoung speaks up first. “Sorry for making you find out this way, Seungkwan.”

“You better be!” he cries. “I am scarred! Scarred!”

“Yeah, well, deal with it. You’re not a child.” Jihoon’s impatient voice rings loudly in the space. “And if you have an issue with us dating then-”

Before he can finish his threat, another body falls into the glass door with a loud _bang_.

“Soonyoung and Jihoon are dating?!”

Seungcheol appears similarly shocked. Honestly, Soonyoung’s enjoying this very much. His friends are all extremely loud and dramatic, and this is the best kind of loud and dramatic.

Jihoon seems kind of over it, though. “Yeah, deal with it,” he spits, and he strides out of the greenhouse with Soonyoung in tow. “I mean, don’t you two think you’re being a bit much?”

“No!” Seungkwan protests, but it’s faint and Soonyoung and Jihoon are already halfway down the hallway.

The storage closet at the end of the hall is creaking oddly and Jihoon, in his mood, instinctively flicks his wand at it, and two bodies tumble out of the doors. Normally, they wouldn’t be too alarmed - they’re teenagers - but it’s the identities of the entangled teenagers that surprises them.

Soonyoung gapes. “Joshua? Jeonghan? What are you guys doing?”

“What does it look like,” Jeonghan seethes. “C’mon, you guys know firsthand how annoying it is to be interrupted in the middle of- that.”

“Sorry,” Jihoon says with clearly no apologetic intent. He’s smiling.

Joshua sits up and fixes his hair. “So how did your little event in the greenhouse go? It looked pretty steamy.”

Soonyoung opens his mouth, then closes it, thinks, and opens it again. “It was… fine.”

“I enjoyed it,” Jihoon says bluntly. “I would have enjoyed it more if nosy people didn’t interrupt, though.”

“Likewise,” Jeonghan replies, not quite glaring at Jihoon but not looking at him with affection either. 

“Well, then we’ll leave you alone. See you around.”

And with that, Jihoon drags Soonyoung away again, this time to wherever he desires, Soonyoung doesn’t know. He just lets Jihoon take him, and he knows wherever they end up, he and Jihoon will resume their… activities. It’s a thrilling prospect, and he grins broadly while being manhandled by his boyfriend, and even though the portraits whisper and gossip as they pass, he feels pretty much on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was pretty lowkey and boring but ive been aching to write hp fic for ages and the one ive planned out with actual plot is going to take me forever to write so... yeah.  
> fun fact i wrote almost the entirety of this at 12-2am on several nights which is why you'll probably find lots of mechanical mistakes and plot holes... im sorry... i guess i could proofread/edit but im the kind of person who writes something and gets tired of looking at it immediately so i always just give up lol [i just edited it because i realized the last period was actually a comma and the embarrassment was too much to handle... sorrydjfhdsf]  
> also if you couldn't tell i obviously couldn't think of a title.. apologies  
> thanks for reading~ hope to be back soon with something a little more engaging <3


End file.
